Problem: What is $\lvert 1.3 \rvert$ ?
Solution: ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ The distance from $0$ to $1.3$ is $1.3$, which equals the absolute value.